The Hospital Connection
by sammy55
Summary: I had no idea what to name this! This is my second story in my little series. I take major scenes and I extend them, according to what I think should happen. My first one was After the Hug. This one is extra hospital scenes. RickyxAmy


**This is my second One-shot in my little series. I have one more idea and I need more! See the bottom of the story for what I need! Ok this is basically some extra scenes from the hospital. They mostly center on Amy and Ben, Amy and Ricky, or Adrian and Ricky. This was a little difficult to write so I tried my best.**

**I would like to thank my four amazing betas! You guys have all helped me through my worst writers block and each help my stories improve in your own way! **

Amy lay panting in her hospital bed, pale from lack of sleep. It was impossible to sleep when she was having contractions. She barley looked up when someone walked into the room. She was trying to ignore the pain.

"How are you?" asked an extremely strained voice. Amy Glanced up surprised to see Ricky standing there. She managed a small smiled, which turn slightly sour as Ben walked in behind him. Luckily, Ben didn't notice.

"Amy, how are you doing? I wish I could help…" He trailed off as he glared at Ricky. Ricky ignored him, walking up to Amy and looking down at her with his big brown eyes. "Ricky, why are you in here? I am sure Amy doesn't need to be reminded of why she is in pain." Ben looked at Amy, hoping for an agreement.

"Ben, relax. Ricky is fine." Amy smiled at Ricky. Ricky looked swiftly at Ben, but he had stomped out of the room. He looked down, taking in Amy's pale face and drawn looking face.

"A-Amy… Is there anything you need?"

Amy opened her mouth to speak, but then her face contorted in pain. She gasped for breath and grabbed Ricky's hand, digging her nails in. Ricky looked panicked, but held Amy's hand, wincing.

Amy eventually calmed down enough to talk. "Thank you." Ben peaked around the corner of the door way, slowly looking from Amy's face to Ricky's face, and finally, to their intertwined hands. "Hey Ben." Amy managed to get out through her gritted teeth. Ben took one look at the pain in her face and fainted against the doorway.

Amy looked over to Ricky, the contraction leaving her. "Can you please help him?" She didn't want her mom coming in and finding Ben slumped against the doorway.

Ricky nodded and pulled Ben from the room and into the waiting room. He pushed him down into a chair, and then looked around. Adrian caught his eye and began to walk over.

"Hey Ricky. How is Amy?" She put her hand on his arm and leaned into him. Adrian fluttered her eyelashes and tried to look concerned.

"She is ok. In a lot of pain though." Ricky murmured shrugging off Adrian's arm and walking back to Amy's room. Adrian looked after him, hurt and anger burning in her eyes.

The doctor was in with Amy when Ricky arrived so he waited outside the open door, in the hallway. He could hear the doctor and Amy talking and smirked, happy to be able to ease drop. "All that anger may help move things along." Ricky heard the doctor saying. What was Amy angry about? She was fine five minutes ago.

"You know it was my mom's fault that she didn't make me go to those stupid classes when I should have." Amy spat at the doctor, pain evident in her voice. Ricky realized he had missed some of the conversation and listened closely.

"Just like that. Just let it out." Ricky hurried to jump up when the doctor came out of the room, trying to look like he had just got there. The doctor smiled, and then hurried down the endless hallway. Ricky was about to walk into the door when he heard Amy speak again.

"Ricky." That single word was enough to stop Ricky in his tracks. There was so much venom in that one word. He didn't know why Amy was mad at him. He had already said he was sorry. He walked into the room and stood beside Amy. "Ricky, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how you were" It was part of the truth.

Amy sighed then looked down at her stomach, ignoring Ricky as she gently rubbed it. Icky gently coughed to get Amy's attention again. She glanced up. "He is kicking." She said that as if that explained it all.

Ricky moved slowly and put his hand on her stomach, feeling as if he had a right to feel their son kick. He waited until he felt a small bump. Amy grinned up at him and he smirked back. They stood there for some time, feeling their small, un-born son kick and move. Ricky's eyes were filled with happiness as he looked down at Amy. Then he remembered her harsh word and turned and walked out of the room, passing Ben on his way in.

Ben took in the confusion and hurt in Amy's eye. "Did he bother you? You are My Amy, not his."

Amy couldn't decide what to do, scream or completely ignore him. She settled for a compromise. "Ben, for the last time I am not 'Your Amy'. I don't belong to you. Like it or not, Ricky has just as much reason to be in here as you do. More, actually. It _is_ his son." Amy didn't care that she had hurt Ben at the moment. She just wanted it to be over, and for life to go back to normal. As if that could happen.

**OK, as I was writing this I had some ideas and I worked them in. But it is still extra hospital scenes, mostly of what I wished would be in that episode.**

**Ok, so what I do is I take an important scene, or scenes, and I extend it. In my other One-shot **_**After the Hug**_** I put in what I think should've happen after Amy and Ricky hugged. If you have more Ideas, email me or say it in a review!**

**Please review. I didn't like this One-shot as much as the first one, but it didn't stink **_**too**_** bad!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
